Doesnt Matter
by Mrs.gross
Summary: Bella and her 2 siblings live undercover in forks. They all are assassins but also Demon royalty. Their father is king of demons but they don't see themselves like that 1 of the biggest rules are vampires and man eating deca's are not to engage in any type of relationship with vampires but a golden eye lover catches her eye. Some rules are meant to be broken right?
1. Chapter 1

Edward and I ran from the castle as fast as we can but the gate blocked our paths and it was unbreakable that a vampire couldn't even break from it l. Edward pulled and punched it but not even a dent appeared. I even set fire on my hands to burn the bars but know. These were gift proof we were stuck! "EDWARD! WATCH OUT!" I shouted as one of DG's jumped onto his head. I transformed my self into an ugly demon and attacked the DG and bit his neck. The DG was dead but Edward laid on the ground still."Baby wake up now!" I shouted but he didn't even budge! I screamed like a maniac while grabbing at my face! I was scratching,sobbing,and screaming. I'll kill that man for what he has done to my Edward. I hope he doesn't die and ill make sure my baby wont leave me like this. I'll kill him if Edward lives or dies. I wont stop till he is dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I miss my friends,moving place to place sucked. My mom and her new husband Phil were so worried about us it was so ridiculous. Oh as you know I'm a Deca well to humans we would be know as demons. We naturally are suppose to kill humans and eat them like vampires sorta. I have two siblings but I'm the baby so I'm pretty much spoiled rotten by the family. My eldest brother Charles Michael Swan was a handsome\sexy man(not my words the girls in school) he was the jokster and he always babied me because at of all 3 of us I was the calmest one except to our victims. But Charles was your average American dream boy. Tall,nice tan, Renee colored eyes, athletic figured,charismatic, out going,sweet,and great sense of humor. Also very smart. Kristen was hot and sexy as guys would call her. She would sleep with half the guys in town but never let a girl back talk her. She was and is the true rebellion in the family. She was sexually active in the 7th grade got in her first fight in 6th but she did get the good grades. She wouldn't wear dresses or skirts ever and that's one of the things we would have in common. We both loved fighting and riding motorcycles. As we arrived to the airport my mom cried and kissed us it was humilating "Bye Mommy". Charles said. Total mommas boy.. We sat on the plane and awaited our destination.


	3. Chapter 3

The plane finally reached Washington state and I woke Kristen and Charles up. Charles had his light brown hair everywhere and Kristen's long jet black hair was covering her face. Some other teens on the plane notice my siblings looks and starting those looks of want and lust. Charles smirked and winked and Kristen blew a kiss and winked. I rolled my eyes and we exited off the plane. We walked into the airport hall looking for Charlie. Charlie had chosen to become Chief police in the small town name forks. I think its smart that he chose something small to somewhere small. No attention to our threat. Someone had threaten to kill my siblings and I but the worst part we don't know who it is was. My dad was scared and we had left suddenly but we had ppl taking care our little kingdom for us. I missed all my friends and family. It was very hard but we had to be through with it. We lived in Phoenix with my mom for 3 years. My parents divorced when me and Kristen were 1 and Charles was 2 at the time. This was Kristen and I are in our Junior year of high oh forgot to mention we both are 17 and Charles is a senior and he is 18. As we waited for daddy to get us. "Bella! Kristen! Charles! Over here!" Yelled Charlie. He looked older in a good way and my friend Megan thought he looks hot but I don't see it. Maybe just because he's my dad. We strolled over to my dad and hugged him."Alright kiddos lets go home. I already have you enrolled in Forks High." Charlie smirked as we all groaned and Charles sucked his teeth. We put our luggage in the car. I was practically bouncing in my seat. Manuel, our boss, was going to drop off all our weapons. I was excited and the little town had a little department for the the 3 of us to catch up our work in Phoenix. We arrived to our house it was slightly big but not to much. "Alright kids we have 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms you guys can hurry and get to find your rooms because yall are old enough and not babies anymore." Grumbled out dad. "Dad you need to hurry and have a lady friend I know you are getting sick and tired of your hand because of your time." Replied Charles boredly as he looked at him annoyed. Charlie glared as Kristen and I snickered."Don't you sass me boy! I'll put you-""in a sewer for 2 years yeah I know your played out dad so stop." Charles interrupted rudely. Charles and Charlie have a strain relationship after the move. Charlie was so hard on Charles for him to become king but that caused many arguments till this day. "You know I just head upstairs with Charles and Bella and daddy you can chill alright?" Kristen said quickly before another argument explodes. Sheesh we weren't even here for at least a day and they're already at it. "Whatever, lets go kissy Kris and baby bells." Charles said sarcastically. Kristen and i shot Charles a look and scowled at him. We all got settled into our rooms. Their was a knock at the door and I granted permission to come in. It was daddy. "Hey Izzy, I know its been tough on yall and I want to make it easier on you guys and give yall a normal life can you please talk to your brother for me?" Dad asked nervously." Dad I'll talk to him but you both have to sit down and talk to each other because it gets annoying after a while." I replied smartly." I know but just please you understand that boy than I do and your the good child who does nothing wrong and I can trust you. Thank baby girl." Daddy came and kissed my forehead and exited the room. I made dinner for all of us and cleaned up then showered and went to bed. For some reason I felt something weird in my heart or stomach maybe butterflies. It scared me for some odd reason. Lets hope Forks High isn't toture.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ppl i have gotten a very hurtful comment. Im sorry but i just started writing so plz be a little nicer im trying and i love writing my imaginations. Its another way for me to communicate i promise it will get better later. Check out other stories on my other account Mysterious Typer. Thank you for listening㈴8!

* * *

><p>"Kristen,Charles,and Isabella wake up its time for school!" Charlie yelled. "Yeah,Yeah,Yeah." Kristen mumbled past my room groggily. I threw on on some jeans and a shirt that said"people no less about you but have more to say about you." I walked out my room, brushed my teeth, made sure I had everything, took 2 granola bars, and made my bed. Kristen walked downstairs with skinny black jeans and a cute tight fitting long sleeved shirt. She also worn her leather black jacket. My brother wore a white casual shirt with his peacoat over it. His jeans were up right and he wore some nice vans with it. My brothers weird. Charlie came in with 3 sets of keys." Charles you have the 2009-2010 Ford G6, Kristen you have a 2006 Yamaha r6 its black oh Charles your vehicle is gray. As for Bella I couldn't find one but your old buddy Jacob black,remember him, he is fixing an old one because you don't like having people buy you brand new things so I got you a red Chevy truck from my old friend Billy. It may look beat up but I guarantee you'll love it." Charlie said. Kristen and Charles were laughing there tails off behind me as dad threw Charles his keys, Kristen her helmet and keys, and me my keys. "What's so funny! Twinkles toed fairies!" My siblings stopped laughing and glared at me. Me and dad laughed at the old nickname they had gotten when they were children. Our trainer Michelangelo always have called them that everytime they got scared they would run away on their tippy toes(not in the story*I still do that and my mom Lasherrah always laughs). Word got around and everytime they act up we would call them that. Dad hugged me and Kristen and wished us good luck. We walked to our vehicles and drove to school. The school was slightly smaller as we pulled up. And of course Kristen being Kristen shows off on her motorcycle to show that their is "a new bad girl" in school. We didn't even settle in to the school yet and she already acting out. Kristen took her helmet off and shook her hair like those chicks in the movies. I rolled my eyes as I saw the boys gawked. Charles jumped out his car and jogged up to me just to put his arm around me and Kristen. As we walked to the office with people pointing and staring at us like fools. We walked up to an older lady by the name of Mrs. Cope she grinned and smiled softly at us. She gave us our schedule and we went our separate ways. I had algebra first Kristen had mechanic first and Charles had world history. I walked to building 4 and notice a short Asian kid by the name of Ben. "You must be the new kid Isabella. I'm Ben. Um do you need any help with anything, like a shoulder to cry on I'm here." He said enthustically. I ever met someone so happy and it kinda annoyed me but at least I knew one person other than my siblings. Finally it was lunch time and this was the only period I had with my siblings. We found 1 empty table and sat down. We weren't hungry so we decided to talk about our day. "I have this girl I sit next to she is so annoying. Her voice is so nasal and she acts like those typical blonde girls. This is another reason why I decided to dye my hair black." Kristen said boredly. Me and Charles laughed at Kristens typical behavior. Suddenly I was tapped on the shoulder by 1 person but greeted by 4. The girl who tapped me was a brunete with a short nose and baby faced also Ben was there. Their was a blonde baby faced boy with blue eyes and a shy looking girl who was very pretty even with her brown hair,eyes,and brown glasses. "hi I'm Jessica" said the short brunette."This is mike".she pointed to the baby faced blonde."Angela"she pointed to the shy girl. "She already knows me."Ben said proudly. Kristen glared at Jessica but smiled at the rest. "Nice meeting you all but I were kinda discussing things right now." Kristen said boredly while looking at her nails. "Oh sorry maybe next time right?" Jessica asked hopefully. "Yeah whatever". Kristen grumbled. "Honestly it was nice meeting you." Charles replied with his dazzling smile. Jessica gawked and they all walked away. "I thought should would never go away!"Kristen exclaimed expasraited. Charles and I shook our heads. But suddenly caught my attention. Well a surprised scent. Vampire.<p> 


End file.
